


Sweet Sour

by potatonie



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatonie/pseuds/potatonie
Summary: SEKAI ONESHOT COLLECTIONHello there all my sekai lovers!I made oneshot sekai for you thristy peeps (‘∀’●)♡ Enjoy~Warnings: bad grammar (English is not my first language, so yea), probably have a slight typos (too lazy to edit), not a good writer so if you are a picky reader then, nagajuseyo lol JUST KIDDING, and Bottom!Jongin (of course)You can find me on asianfanfic too!That's all! •0•





	1. Chapter 1

**List:**

1) Sulky baby. ★Fluff★ - _Sehun decided to tease Jongin a little but he realized he fucked up._

2) Dolls. ★Horror★ -  _Sehun find it weird and creepy seeing a boy carry a doll around._

3) Detention ★★ - _Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol and Jongin make a bet, whoever get detention first need to wear school girl uniform during detention._

 _4) Ghost Hunting._ ★★ - Jongin doesn't believe in ghost until he was ed by one.

5) Trap. ★Angst★ - Maybe they aren't fate to be together afer all.


	2. Sulky baby

The sound of the camera shutter fill in the studio that was set up with soft pastel color. Though the theme was suppose to cute and joyful photoshoot, jongin isnt happy. He has been pouting for the rest of the photoshoot but faking smiles and giggles when the photographer told him to. Jongin has been eyeing sehun who looks like flirting with other staffs. He saw sehun laughing with the women staffs way too much for his liking. Sehun also wink at them from time to time. Jongin pouts. Sehun was suppose to do his job as his _manager_ not flirting around in the studio.

When the photoshoot session has ended, he heaves a soft sigh, still hugging the huge teddy bear.

'Jongin-ah,' Jongin look up at the voice owner. 'Go get some rest, you look tired.' one of the stylist said and left him to pack the makeup essentials. _Yeah, tired of seeing sehun being a playboy!_

Jongin walks to the changing room and quickly change into his comfy clothes. When he is back at the set, he saw sehun already standing waiting for him at the exit door. Jongin felt a little annoyed when sehun gave him a cocky smile.

'Let's go home, princess.' sehun offers his hand for jongin but the tan male just walk pass him without giving a single glance.

 

#

 

The ride going home were quiet for the first time and sehun feel so awkward. Jongin doesn't speak at all but instead, he falls asleep as soon as he get in the car. At first, sehun thought jongin is probably tired and needed time to sleep but when they arrived at their apartment, jongin went straight to their bedroom and slammed the door hard.

_Well, fuck._  Sehun feel so bad right now because jongin literally sulking or maybe mad or even both at him and he knew _why_. He swear to god he just wanted to tease jongin a bit but maybe he went a little too much. Jongin is a clingy boyfriend and sehun just wanted to joke a little. He knew his action would make jongin jealous but he didn't _realized_  he also made jongin hella mad.

Sehun knocks the bedroom's door that he and jongin shares. He stares at the wooden door blankly.

'Jongin,'

It was a silent reply. he tried again. But still, no reply. His hand move to the door knob and try to twist it. But it was locked. Sehun gulped. He's really in such a _big_ trouble.

'Jongin, please open the door. I'm really really really sorry..' His voice sounds like he's begging which, he actually is.

'Nini, Im reaaally sorry, okay? I promise i won't do it again..' He tried again but still, theres no reply. He sighs. Though he used the pet name, jongin still won't answer him.

'Jongin please, open the door, How could you let me sleep outside?' Few seconds he wait, praying that jongin would at least open the door for him. But still, nothing.

Sehun breathe out heavily as he walk to the couch and settle himself even though it's freaking cold.  _Good job, Oh sehun. You and your dumbass action deserved this._ Sehun mentally yelled at himself.

 

#

 

Sehun woke up to the sound of cooking coming from the kitchen. His eyes flutters open and nose sniffling to the delicious scent. _Jongin's cooking? He's not mad at me right?_ Sehun jump off the couch and and went to sit on kitchen island seats. he was hesitate at first whether to kiss jongin or backhug him but when jongin turn around to put the omellete on the plate without glancing at him nor smile, _maybe i shouldn't do any of that._  Jongin takes off his apron, wearing his white mask and went straight to the front door.

'Jongin, don't you wanna have breakfast?' sehun asks as jongin was putting on his shoes. From what he knew, jongin doesn't have schedule today, so, _where is he going?_

'I already ate.' Jongin's answer was short from sehun's liking.

'Do you want me to drive for you?'

'No thanks. I can go by myself.' With that, jongin left the house leaving sehun a pang of guilt. 

Few hours passes and jongin isn't home yet. He's sure that jongin is at the company's building because junmyeon, his friends or may call as ceo calls him, yelling that why is jongin went there alone. Well here goes another trouble, he didn't meant to just leave jongin like that but seeing the latter looks like he's going to rip his head off, maybe he should just give jongin a little bit time for himself.

 

#

 

'I'm home!' Ther was no response as what sehun expected. It was already dark outside when sehun came back home. He place down all the groceries in the kitchen and went to living room where jongin resting on the couch, concentrating to the television show. He move and sits next to jongin with hands on the back of the couch behind jongin.

'Hey, whatchu doing?' Sehun gave a shot to plant a kiss on his lover’s lips but jongin was fast to avoid.

'Don't disturb me. Can't you see i'm watching a show.' Jongin said and scoot to the side away from sehun while his eyes glued on the TV. Sehun glance at the funny gag show that was shown on the TV.

'How come you didn't laugh a bit? You're watching a gag show.' Jongin click his tongue in irritation before sending him an intimidating look.

'You still mad at me, don't you?' Sehun scoot over again closer to jongin and wrap his arm around jongin's shoulder but the latter slap his arm away.

'Don't touch me.' Jongin says as his eyes glued back to the TV.

'Look, I'm so sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it just that, i want to tease you. But really! I'm so sorry, I promise I won't do it again. Will you forgive me?' Sehun's voice were so sincere. He stares into jongin's eyes down to his lips that forming a little pout. Oh how much he wanted to kiss those lips. It's been three days he haven't taste the lips againts his.

'No.'

'Come on Nini, don't be so mean to me.'

'You're the meanie one. Flirting around with the other staffs while I'm away.' Jongin pouts, still the eyes glued on the TV screen.

'I know I know. That's why i'm sorry. Forgive me? Please?' It was silence for a moment. '...No.'

Sehun sighs and rests his back on the couch again. The room fill silence. Only can be heard raining pouring down outside and the sound that come from the television.

Then the electricity suddenly black out cause of the loud storm outside earning a sudden shriek from sehun's side.

'S-sehun, where are y-you?' jongin's voice were shaky. Jongin has night-blind and he literally couldn't see anything . He's getting scared as his mind keep imagining some stuff he doesn't want to think about at all like bloody mary or chucky or even worst an ugly looking clown. He's shivering from the cold as if theres no sehun at his side when he's sure that the latter was just beside him just now.

'AH!' Jongin suddenly screams when he feel something warm wrap around his hands.

'Hey chill. It just me.' Jongin breath out in relieve. He automatically hugs sehun's arm like never wants to let go. They stay like that for few minutes in silence when the storm getting harder and it's getting really cold.

'Jongin..?' sehun moves his hand to wrap jongin into his embrace though jongin is still moping at him. He only recieve a hum from jongin as the latter rest his head on the crook of sehun's neck.

'Will you forgive me?'

Jongin release a soft sighs, '...Nope.'

'Fine. I'll just go then.' Sehun slowly remove his arms from jongin. He was just kidding but seeing the terrified face plastered on jongin's face made him wanted to more. Jongin clutch his shirt collar tightly as if doesn't want to let go.

'Please don't! I-I'm scared.' Jongin's voice were shaky. Jongin couldn't see sehun,  but he could feel that the latter was smirking at him again and he hate it. If it's not because of the electricity, he would've shove sehun to the trash bin where he belong.

'But aren't you mad at me? I assume that you don't want me to be around you. So maybe i should-'

'No! I wasn't mad at you! So don't go anywhere!' Jongin heaves heavily trying to hold his anger. He could totally hear sehun chuckling lightly.

'So you forgive me then?' Sehuna asks and moves his hands to ruffles jongin's hair

'No, I'm not and don't touch my hair!' Sehun swears to god jongin is like those girls who just got their first day period. Sensitive as . Just like his sister. He could still remember his sister almost threw a pan at him.   
  
'Are you still mad at me?' Sehun asks though he knew the answer already. Jongin scoffed, 'Isn't it obvious.'

'Hmm..' Sehun place his index finger on his chin as if thinking of something.

'How about... I kiss you here?' Sehun was quick to peck a kiss on jongin's forehead. Jongin cover his forehead with his hand. 'No.'

'Here?' Sehun's lips move to his cheek. Jongin cover his cheek with his other hands. 'No.'

'Here?' He smirks and kiss jongin's nose, 'No.' Jongin clasps his nose.

'Here?' Sehun moves to kiss jongin's lips but jongin already expect it and cover . 'No.'

Through the darkness around the house, sehun could see that jongin's cheeks becoming red because of embarassment.

'How about.... I poke you here?' Sehun poke jongin's rib made latter yelp in surprise. He quickly cover the jabbed place.

'What if i poke you here?' He poke jongin's side. 'Don't do that!'

'Here?' Sehun pokes his stomach earning a small laughs from the latter. 'I said don't!'

'Oh yeah? How about here, here, here,' Sehun continueously poke or more accurately tickling jongin's all over his stomach. Jongin laughs out loud when he couldn't retain the ticklish. His hands were busy defensing himself from Sehun's attack.

Jongin keeps backing away until he was lying on the couch with Sehun hovering him. He was trapped in between Sehun’s kneeling legs. 'I won't stop if you don't forgive me.'

'No!' Jongin laughs until his eyes getting a little teary.   
“We’ll see about that,” Sehun proceed aggressively. He did not even give Jongin a chance to breathe. After quite a while, Jongin could not take it anymore. He finally gave in. 'Fine.. fine! I forgive you!'

As soon as jongin said that, the electricity came back on. Jongin squint his eyes a little from the light. Then, Sehun's tickling plan to pursuade his nini came to end. 'I knew you would give in anyway.' He was still hovering Jongin with his hands at either side the other’s head.

'That's because the meanie is forcing me to!' Jongin retort with narrow eyes, still panting slightly. Sehun chuckles.

'I'm sorry, nini.' His deep voice was laced with sincerity, showing that he really meant his apology. Jongin was left speechless for a little while. They stares into each other's eyes until sehun lean down to press his lips on jongin's half open mouth, making it easier for him to slide in his tongue. Jongin press his hands on sehun's chest and closes his eyes.

'I love you.' Sehun mutters between their lips. He pulls away when jongin push his chest a little, signaling him lack of oxygen. Jongin gaze at him affectionately with unsteady breathing coming out from his parted lips.

'I love you too,' Jongin pauses, 'Just promise me you won't do it again.' Sehun lean down again to give a peck of kiss on jongin's pouty lips. 'I promise, I won't flirt with other people again.' Jongin giggles and pull sehun's shirt, giving in a deep kiss before pulling away.

'Buy me chicken as an apologize.'

'Hey, didn't you already forgive me?'

Jongin pouts. 'Please~' Sehun sighs. He finally gives in when jongin did the puppy eyes to him.

'Fine. But only after I'm done with _this_  business and i need your help with it.' Sehun said with a dirty smirk plastered on his face. Jongin loop his arm around sehun's neck and pull him closer to whisper. 'Sure.'

Without wasting any seconds, sehun pull jongin into a bridal style, carrying him to their bedroom.


	3. Dolls

Jongin is weird.  
  
and a trouble.  
  
That's what sehun's first thought when he saw the guy during his PE class.  
  
Sehun could sense it, from the way he dresses, the aura were so different from others. Jongin still wear school uniform but his uniform are more to gothic style and he seems eerie and screams creepy.  
  
Sehun knew he shouldn't come closer to Jongin but he can't help it. Jongin is beautiful. He is gorgeous with a pair of almond eyes, cute nose and pretty lips. He's tall _(but sehun's taller)_  but  have a delicate body. Jongin is beautiful, almost resembling a doll. he could easily be the most popular student in school for just his look, if only he didn't carry around a doll to school.  
  
It would be adorable, even girls would squeal over it but Jongin treated the doll like a human being. He claims that the doll is alive with full body function and a brain to think on his own. Everyone seems to drive away from jongin with a caution look on their faces.  
  
'This is Baekhyun, 17 years old.' Jongin introduced his doll to everyone once.  
  
Sehun gulped. His eyes never leave the doll's pitch black eyes and it seems like staring back at him.  
  
Sehun just knew it he should _really_  stay away from Jongin.  
  
#  
  
Sehun is running in the hallway to the class. He had just finished his business in the washroom and doesnt want to be late for his next favorite class.  
  
He isn't looking properly, so it's not a surprise when seond later he bumps into someone. His body were on top of someone's body. He curses softly and quickly, stand up and brush off the dust. 'I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking. Are you-' His voice were stuck in when his eyes landed on the figure.  
  
It's the weird boy, with his doll.  
  
Sehun starts to panic when Jongin's eyes glistering with tears. He crouch down, 'I'm so so sorry. Are you okay? Did you hurt anywhere?' Sehun asks.  
  
Jongin pouts and point to his scratched knees. Sehun immedietly examine the little scratches that made his knees bleed a bit.  
  
'Get on my back. I'll take you to the nurse.' Sehun turn his back to Jongin, notifying the latter that he should hop on his back. Without hesitate, Jongin get on sehun's broad back. Before sehun could starts to walk, Jongin speak, 'My baekhyunnie.'  
  
Sehun heaves a soft sigh, grab the doll and give it to Jongin. 'Thank you.' Jongin says, as he hides his rose pink face.  
  
This boy is so weird.  
  
#  
  
'It's just a little scratch, Jonginie. You'll be alright, okay?' The nurse pat Jongin's cheek and give him a lollipop. Sehun is amused that the nurses treat Jongin like a child, which, probably he is. The nurse smile at him. 'Jonginie always come here. He's just clumsy. But don't look at him as a weak person, he was just surprised.'  
  
Then, he's probably weak, Sehun think, But he shrug.  
  
'You think i'm weak, don't you?' Jongin asks when the nurse is nowhere near them. Sehun startlet by the voice but shake his head, although he's obviously lying. 'It's okay, I wasn't crying. It was just my reflex. My tears came out everytime i'm surprised.'  
  
Sehun nod dumbly. so it was just a reflex.  
  
'But hey, It helps me get away from things. Teacher never scold at me because afraid would make my eyes watery.' Jongin giggles, his eyes forming into creasent.  
  
Maybe he's not so weird.  
  
#  
  
Sehun decided to walk Jongin home, and he didn't want to inform anyone. Other than the doll he always carry around and his weird reflex, Jongin is pretty much normal. He inhales food faster than Sehun could blink. Sometimes Jongin likes to make jokes that he don't understand but still laugh it off. He's hyper. Totally opposite with the Jongin he knew before.  
  
Jongin is adorable. Sehun thinks.  
  
But not until when he invites sehun to come over to his house.  
  
#  
  
Jongin's house is elegant with all the design and high-brand furniture. His house is much more bigger than Sehun's apartment that only can fit for his little family. He feels a little bit of self-concious.  
  
Sehun blush a bit when Jongin suddenly grab his hand and lead him to his bedroom. Jongin payed no attention to the sudden skin contact as he gets cheery and excited.  
  
Jongin's room is huge. His room is probably more huge than his apartment. When jongin turns the light on, sehun is surprised at the interior of the room. It look so cute, almost like a doll house, with the furniture that you probably couldn't find it in any furniture store.  
  
'Come on.' Jongin pull Sehun to the wooden shelves. It has two dolls that seated on what supposed to be their room, with mini piece of well made furniture that you could find in any room.  
  
'This is Chanyeol.' Jongin point to the doll that was on the first shelves. 'He's my first doll, and also my favourite. Isn't he cute?' Jongin giggles.  
  
Sehun nods. He admit, the doll is attractive. It have a delicate but also strong face structure. It has a round eyes and have a little elf-ears. Sehun noticed, the doll's body were longer than the doll Jongin always carry. The doll were seated on the mini bed that looks like a realistic comfy bed and he wonders where jongin get those things.  
  
What freak sehun the most is the doll really look like human, but in a small body.  when he stares at the eyes, it looks like they are staring back at him, like expecting him to do something.  
  
He jumps a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turn around looking at jongin smile cutely.  
  
'That one is called Kris. He’s my second doll. He’s 18 years old, a graduating senior. He’s very popular.' The doll is handsome with well define face structure and eyes, sehun notices. Just like the first doll, it look too real and sehun avert into other places because he can't stand the human-like eyes staring back at him.  
  
'And this one is Baekhyun.' Jongin holds the doll into his arm. 'I just got him recently. Isn't he pretty? I like his voice a lot, sweet like candy.' The doll looks like he wanted to scream when jongin hugging the doll tightly.  
  
Sehun nods, eyes didn't leave the horror expression on the plastic human face.  
  
Dolls don't talk, or stare or even show emotions.  
  
Do they?  
  
#  
  
'Hey Jongdae! Have you heard or knew someone named chanyeol? or kris? or even baekhyun?' Sehun asks when he already settle himself on the cafeteria table. He don't even know why but his sense keep telling him that the names have connection with reality. Jongdae froze, his face turns into horror when he heard the names.  
  
'Sehun, where did you get those names?' Jongdae asks, his voice were shaky like he's in fear.  
  
'I- I heard some kids talk about it earlier. Who are they?' he lied.  
  
Jongdae heaves a relieve sigh and sehun felt bad for lying. He doesn't want to tell anyone that he's been hanging out with Jongin lately.  
  
'They are,' Jongdae bite his lower lips before continue, 'They are our seniors, Baekhyun is a 3rd year Kris and Chanyeol are in 4th year. They went missing either last year or recently. You probably didn't know this because you just moved in. It's really scary and creepy. They went dissapear without any traces, their parents reported to the police that all of the missing kids' things went missing too. The newspaper also made a headline on newpaper too–The Cursed School or somehting. My point is: Stay away from these names or anything that aroused your danger instict or anything. And avoid doing anything alone.'  
  
'Even the restroom?' Sehun snorts but jongdae's face were serious.  
  
'Yes, everyone understand that, even the strongest kids. Just don't try to be brave, Sehun.'  
  
Sehun nods. 'Okay.'  
  
Jongdae stare at sehun, 'Whatever it is sehun, stay out from anything that screams _trouble_.'  
  
#  
  
Sehun's finger were brushing lightly on the piano key. He couldn't even concentrate. He turn his head around when he heard door creak open, almost yelp when he saw Jongin standing there.  
  
'Hello.' Jongin greets and move inside the room with small boxes in his hands.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Sehun asks. Jongin giggles and closes the door behind him 'Why? I can't come here?'  
  
'I mean, school ended 2 hours ago.' though Jongin look so beautiful when the sunlight from the window hit his bronze skin, Sehun does not let his guard down.  
  
'I'm bored. Besides, school will close at 5 and we still have half an hour left.' Sehun dumbly nods. 'I bought you a cake. Want some?'  
  
Sehun shakes his head. 'No thanks. I don't like sweet.'  
  
'That's why i bought coffee one. It's not sweet at all.' Jongin hands him the small box.  
  
Sehun smiles. 'Sure, why not?'  
  
  
They settle on the floor in the corner of the room. Sehun get his cake out from the box while jongin put his doll beside him.  
  
'You brought Chanyeol today?'  
  
Jongin nods. 'Chanyeol need some times out from the shelves. Besides, he like cakes.' Sehun just nods and hand Jongin a fork and two boxes of cakes 'Here, I don't know which you like.'  
  
Jongin picks the chocolate cake, 'Chanyeol's is the chocolate one and mine is strawberry.' Jongin place the cake in front of the doll. Somehow, Sehun get used to Jongin's weird behavior. Then, something came across his mind. 'Can I ask you something?'  
  
Jongin turn to him and nods. 'Go ahead.'  
  
  
'Why did you named your dolls Chanyeol, Kris and Baekhyun?'  
  
Jongin tilt his head innocently, 'Why? I like those names.'  
  
Sehun breaths out softly, not satisfied with the answer. 'I mean, you probably have heard about Chanyeol, Kris and Baekhyun dissapeared into thin air.  Why do you named your dolls those names?'  
  
Sehun expected Jongin would get mad or irritated by the question, but he smiles. 'Because they're Chanyeol doll, Kris doll and Baekhyun doll.'  
  
Sehun frown in confusion and Jongin giggles. 'You're silly, Sehun. They're just name anyway. No reason behind it.'  
  
Sehun chew on his cake that taste tasteless. Something is not right.  
  
#  
  
'Hey, Jongdae. Can i ask you something about Kris, Baekhyun and Chanyeol?'  
  
Jongdae groans, 'Can we not talk about this topic again? I don't want to think about it.'  
  
'Oh come on! I'm a new kid and pretty clueless about things. wouldn't it be good if i knew it to avoid it?' Jongdae sigh, 'You're right. I'll tell you something that i know.'  
  
Sehun nods excitedly, 'Well Chanyeol, Kris and Baekhyun are known as popular good looking kids. They're friendly to everyone. Something weird about them? Well before they dissapear, they spent less time with their friends and families. People speculate that they involved in some kind of gang and bad stuff. But then, no one can explain how their stuff also dissapear with them.'  
  
'How do they look like?' Sehun asks, Jongdae taps on his phone, 'I'm gonna look up for it. They probably have their pictures on news..' Jongdae's voice trail off as he focuses on his phone. Jongdae's word, none of them mention Jongin's name.  
  
'Found it.' Jongdae cheers and hand the phone to Sehun.  
  
Sehun's stomach feels like it twisting.  
  
 _The Cursed School: Three Boys Went Missing Without Traces_  
  
Under the title are pictures of faces that exactly look like Jongin's dolls.  
  
  
  
  
 _Jongin is a trouble and he should avoid him._  
  
 _Jongin is a trouble he knew he should really avoid him in the beginning._  
  
  
  
Sehun stretched his body before doing a running. Summer season is coming up and he need to practice before the sports day coming. Lately, he's been avoiding Jongin as much as he can.  
  
He is stretching out when a farmiliar voice startles him to almost fall over.  He turn his head to the direction and cold sweat break onto his skin when the person he wanted to avoid was there, waving cheerfully at him.  
  
'Hi, sehun. How are you?' Jongin smiles, eyes creasent and dimples showing. Before, sehun would find it cute but not after he found out.  
  
'I'm good, how about you?'  
  
'Great!' Jongin beams. 'I miss you. I haven't seen you for a while. were you busy?'  
  
Sehun smile, though at the moment he wanted to yell at Jongin that he's a monster, a freak.  
  
Maybe that's the truth.  
  
Jongin is a monster.  
  
He was not normal.  
  
And sehun should avoid him.  
  
Jongin carry out the conversation, not noticing the changes of Sehun's face. But when he does, he reach out to sehun but the latter immedietly slap his hand away.  
  
'GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK.' Sehun yelled, stumble backwards. He breathe heavily and his heart hammers in his chest. Fear overtook his body, all he could see right now is Jongin is a monster.  
  
'Sehun–'  
  
'DON'T SAY MY NAME. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO THE THREE BOYS.' He yelled, again, step backward. Somehow he wishes for Jongin to explain to him that he isn't responsible for the missing student.  
  
'Ah. So you knew.' Jongin smirk, bangs falls, covering half of his eyes. Sehun turn around, ready to run away but Jongin is fast to grab his wrist. To his surprise, Jongin's grip were strong than what he thought.  
  
'I was thinking on keeping you as a human for a while.' Jongin's voice were like a whisper. 'And yes. Those three dolls are once human. They were just like you: friendly, nice and charming. I want them to keep me company. I've been so lonely before you guys came.'  
  
Sehun trembles, Jongin decides to continue. 'You don't know how hard it was for me. I'm a lonely soul. I don't have anyone by my side, no family, no friends.' Jongin lean closer and sehun just wanted to push him away but his body felt like it was glued on the spot.  
  
'When chanyeol came, I decided to make him mine. same goes to Kris and baekhyun.' Jongin giggles.  
  
'Be mine, Oh sehun. You'll live eternity. You'll live forever with me, with Chanyeol, Kris and Baekhyun.' Jongin smile softly, the smile that Sehun find it beautiful before. Sehun shake his thoughts and struggle to get away from Jongin.  
  
'Let me go, Kim Jongin. You're just a monster.' His voice were stern and full of warnings but Jongin just giggles.  
  
'Ah, you're making it hard for yourself.' Jongin brushes of the bangs away from his eyes. 'You know why my eyes always water? It's not because of the reflex, nor fear. It was because these eyes were cursed.' Jongin look up at sehun with innocent face plastered onto his face.  
  
Sehun shouldn't look onto his eyes but he can't help it.  
  
Jongin's eyes, which usually hazel brown, has change into a deep shade of red.  
  
Jongin tiptoes before placing his index finger under sehun's chin and pull his closer. Lips getting closer as he stares into sehun's blank eyes.  
  
'Goodnight, Oh Sehun.'  
  
Then things went black.  
  
  
#  
  
'I haven't seen sehun for a while. Did he move?'  
  
'I heard he's missing.'  
  
'Just like the three students?'  
  
'Probably.'  
  
'Oh God. He's the 4th guy.'  
  
'This is creepy, I want to change school.'  
  
'Me too, but my parents says that all of this is nonsense. They just don't know.'  
  
'Let just not go anywhere alone.'  
  
'I really hope Sehun is fine.'  
  
  
#  
  
Jongin smiles softly as he brush the silky blond hair from the face and giggle ligthly. The doll in his hand seems to be looking around, to find way to escape.  
  
'It's no use to fight back.'  
  
Jongin peck on the top of the doll's head, 'You're mine, Oh Sehun.' Jongin smile.


	4. Detention

 The four students are just a normal boys. They get lectures a lot by their parents and get detentiom from the teachers. Though they seems a bit naughty and playful on the outside, they are just a curious, kind and sweet on the inside. Even though jongin has built his pride and is a douche sometimes, he never talk back to the elders (when they are being annoying sometimes) 

  
Right now the four of them sat on the floor at Baekhyun's house. These three teens have been Jongin's friend since baby days now. They always pull some jokes and teases from time to time. Jongdae, Chanyeol and baekhyun actually talked about this earlier with each other; excluding Jongin. It was a 'little' joke that would get the most of Jongin. With a smirk, Baekhyun started it out with quick glances a the other two who were in it, Jongin being completely oblivious.   
  
'So, anyone got detention...yet?' Baekhyun asked, earning a shake of the heads from the three of them.   
  
Jongin was surprise seeing jongdae and chanyeol did not get detention for today. 'You didn't get detention? Jongdae? Chanyeol?'   
  
'We've been good y'know.' jongdae said as he shrug.   
  
'Bullshit.' Baekhyun replied, he, too surprise that both of them didn't get detention.   
  
'We just skip some classes unlike both of you.' Chanyeol said, jongin and baekhyun rolled their eyes.   
  
'Pfft. Total bullshit.' Jongin crossed his arm.   
  
'Well i was thinking-'   
  
'What is it?' Jongin asked before baekhyun could finish his words. 'If you butting in when im tryng to talk, maybe you'll know what i was thinking.' Baekhyun's voice were sharp made jongin pouted and lowered his head.   
  
'Well i was thinking, the first person get detention tomorrow...have to wear a schoolgirl uniform..' Baekhyun's face getting red. Even though him, jongdae and chanyeol has talk about this, he's still unsure about the plan. The three of them turned their heads to baekhyun with widened eyes. 'What?!'   
  
Jongdae and chanyeol were acting as if they were shocked, but on the other side, jongin was  _truely_  surprise.   
  
'Are you trying to blackmail us?' Jongin asked. Hell no, why would he have to wear schoolgirl uniform.   
  
  
'What? no!' Baekhyun got a little panicked when he thought that Jongin wont fall into the trap. Meanwhile jongdae and chanyeol were just... being jongdae and chanyeol.  
  
  
It was silence for a few sconds before jongin speak. 'I'm sure I won't get into detention.' the three of them snorts.  _We'll see._  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
When the four of them went to school, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol all decided that they were going to text Jongin during class while they were at 'free period' or known as just skipping class. The bell just rang when Jongin sat on his seat. He lean to get more comfortable when Mr Oh, his math teacher came in and started his teaching. Jongin always find that Mr Oh is scary and provocative. Sometimes, the two would always got into an arguement.   
  
Sometimes both of them gave each other glances here and there too. When Jongin was doing his work in class, Sehun would watch the boy and kind of found it amusing when the other's face conforted into different expressions when solving a problem. It was 'cute'. When the younger boy would be lost and confused; not knowing what to do Sehun just had to amuse himself and tease the boy.   
  
  
The three trio sat on the floor of school rooftop with buns in their hands.   
  
'What class Jongin is in right now?' chanyeol asked while munching his bun.   
  
'I think it was mr Oh's class..?' Jongdae replied.

'Remember when jongin said he find that the new teacher is scary.'   
  
Hearing that, baekhyun grin in satisfaction. 'Should we get our nini into trouble?'   
  
  
  
Jongin is in the class with phone on his lap. He was texting with hss three friends, talking about what to do after school ended today. Sehun were sitting at his desk when he saw Jongin were giggling at his seat. Without hesitation, he got up from his seat and went to Jongin's desk. Knocking on his desk, Jongin looked up at the other.   
  
'Your phone. Now.' Sehun held out his hand and grab jongin's phone. 'And, detention after school.' He said as he walked back to his seat with a grin planted on his face.   
  
Jongin on the other side groan and kicked the desk in annoyance.   
  
  
  
#

  
  
During lunch break, Baekhyun, Jongdae, chanyeol and Jongin met up in cafeteria and started eating. Jongdae noticed that Jongin isnt eating and pouting, so he elbowed the latter.   
  
'Oi, you okay?' Jongdae asked. Jongin nod and avoiding eye contact with the three of them. 'Are you sick?' Jongdae asked again and place his right hand on jongin's forehead to check the temperature. Jongin removed the latter's hand earning the stares from chanyeol and baekhyun.

The three of them stare at each other before staring at jongin. 'You're hiding something right?' chanyeol asked with concern eyes. 'You know, you can always share it with us. We are here.' Baekhyun said and smile reasurring the tan male.

'Damn it baekhyun stop saying that. It's cringy' Jongin said made the others chuckles. Jongin sighed. 'I was on my phone.. and yeah..' He bit his lips.

The trio widened their eyes as if they didn't knew. Baekhyun shrugged.

'Well then, you have to wear schoolgirl uniform there.' Baekhyun spoke and munch his carrot. Chanyeol and Jongdae also shrug and continue eating.

'Ugh. Really?'

'Sucks right?'

 

#

 

When the last bell rang and went off, jongin met up with baekhyun, jongdae and chanyeol in changing room. the three of them had that smug look on their face when baekhyun hand him the full set uniform. Jongin sighed for upteenth times and went in cubicle to change.

Jongin observed the uniform from the top to the skirt. It was a white shirt with black long ribbon and black checkered skirt. His eyes widen when he found a g-string tug along with the skirt.

'Do i need to wear  _that_?' Jongin half screaming. 'Duhh it's part of the uniform.' Baekhyun replied. Thanks to his little sister for letting him borrow her uniform in full set.

'Why is it too short!' Jongin whined. Oh hell no, he ain't gonna wear this short skirt.

'Stop complaining goddamnit.' Jongdae yelled from the other side. jongin sigh again and starts to change.

A knock on the door made jongin jumped a little. He felt so wearing the uniform with the g-string. The skirt is short for his liking. He felt so uncomfortable. 'You done?' Jongin sighed before muttered 'yes'

He then opened the door and walked out. Jongin's cheeks become red when three pair of eyes on him. Eyes widen and mouth gaping. He's shaking as he felt so embarassed. Jongin look extraordinary. His slender body fitted the uniform well. Jongin is a bit too tall making the skirt showing his a little when he moved. All this cross-dressing almost made them forgot Jongin's gender.

'Holy shit.' Chanyeol muttered low.

'W-what..' Jongin asked, staring at chanyeol who is looking at him from bottom to top.

'Jongin, is that you?' Jongdae asked in sarcastic tone.

'No dumbass. who else in the room.' Jongin replied with sarcastic tone back.

'Well okay, if that's you, then wear this wig.' Baekhyun said while pulling out long brunette wig. He walked to jongin and putting the wig on him.

'No way i'm going to wear that!' Jongin squirm a little but stopped when baekhyun hitted hit head.

'Why not? You really look like an actual girl.' Baekhyun said and tidy up the hair a little.

'But..'

'Nah, bitch . You better go to detention now. You're already 15 minutes late.' Chanyeol said, checking the time on his wrist.

'What? Oh god!' Jongin quickly pick up his bag and ran to the detention class. He made it to the class in 3 minutes with running. He opened the door, panting out of breathe.

'I'm sorry i was late!' Jongin said as he walked to vacant seat. He really feel so uncomfortable.

Mr Oh was actually facing away, erasing something on the board. when he done, he turned around while facing his watch.

'You're 20 minutes late, Kim. What is your– who are you?' Sehun stopped when he looked up seeing a  _girl_  sitting there. Jongin froze for a moment.

'Miss, have you seen Jongin?' Sehun asked while looking around the class. He probably playing some tricks on him, sehun thought.

'uh sir... I'm J-Jongin.' Jongin said, lowering his head when sehun came closer to his desk.  _'No way..'_

Sehun place his index finger under his chin to lift it up facing him. Moving the fave closer to him, he recognize the face feauture  _'Holy fuck ..'_

He cleard his voice and walked back to his desk. 'Go up to the board and write 'I will not text in class' fifty times.' Sehun leaned on the edge of the desk and crossing his arm.

Jongin nod and walk up to the board almost awkwardly. He tried his best not to show up his to the teacher, so embarassing. Sehun gave him the marker to jongin and sat down on his chair. While jongin was writing on the board, sehun couldn't take his eyes off from the boy's . He couldn't believe his eyes at how attractive the look.

Couple of moments later, Jongin had written twenty sentences. Mr. Oh was still staring at the boys and decided to do something. Smirking he slowly moved himself to the boy and grabbed his ass with his right hands, making Jongin jump up in suprise.  _'Damn.. That ass'_  he thought, his lips before looking up at Jongin who had stopped what he was doing and staring at him. "Did I tell you to stop?"  He asked. raising an eyebrow.

'N-no..' Jongin muttered, avoid the eyes away and back to the board.

"Then continue what you were doing." His teacher said and smacked his student's ass before giving it a squeeze, causing the younger to mewl. A smirk grew on the older's face and started to massage the male's ass .   
 

Jongin bit his bottom lip and held in his from his teacher's actions. Without complaining, the younger male continued what he was doing but there was just a slight problem. Jongin's hands started to shake along with his legs going limb; causing him to have a hard time holding himself up to stand. The next ten sentences were written messily due to that factor.   _'Just a couple more sentences'_ Jongin thought to himself and started to write quickly but to his fail, as he was just about to write the last sentence, Sehun slapped his ass making him let out a yelp.   
 

 A soft and low curse was released before jongin started. 'What was t-that for?!' He asked, dropping the pen on the floor.

'Your sentences, it was all messy, I don't like them.' Sehun stated blankly.

'I think you should be punish with severe punishment, don't you think so? Plus look at what you wearing, it's not acceptable at all!' He said while squezzing the plump ass more. Jongin bite his whimper.

'I-i don't think i-it was a g-good thing..sir' Jongin hates to admit but the  _thing_  his teacher did to him was weird sensation that he found quite pleasurable.

'On my lap.' Sehun removed his hand from Jongin's fine ass, taking a seat and pat his lap.

Jongin shook his head, not wanting to go to the male's lap. Chuckling, sehun looked at the other and grabbed the string of ribbon that was tied nicely around the colar. He pulled the ribbon off makes jongin stumble foward and fall, laying on his stomach on sehun's lap. Whimpering, jongin doesn't realize that his hands were being tied on his back with skirt lifted up. Eyes widened, he turned to look at his teacher who is evily smirking.

'Such a naughty boy aren't you, mr. Kim? Wearing short skirt and g-string.' Sehun tugged on the thin piece of fabric, creating some friction against the other; then going up to Jongin's ear whispering in a low voice, biting on the other's ear lobe.  "What did you think you could do? Seduce me and play it off easy for you?" 

"No! N-Not at all!' Jongin stammered biting his lip. The emotions he was feeling was like it was high. They started to just become pent up in the younger male. For one he was embarrassed from what he was wearing, Irritated because of the fact that he actually lost the bet, and in an odd way this was just making aroused. 

'You shouldn't talk like that, Jongin or else you'll get this,' Sehun said, slappimg the hard.

'Shit!' Jongin winced when the older male knead his with more preasure. He tried to wiggle himself out of the teachers lap but each time he did, his would rub against the other leg, making him biting his lip hard as ever to suppress his moans.

'Such a dirty mouth you have,' He said, slapping Jongin's again and squeezing it afterwards.

panting, 'N-no Mr Oh.'

'Then count to twenty for me as i slap the lovely ass of yours.' Sehun demanded and jongin wasn't respond as he felt so nervous and....  _excited_. As sehun has started, with each and every slap it started to increase it's intensity bit by bit. 

'One.. ah!.. two..hngf.. three..! four a-ah..,' and it goes on and on and jongin let out s and curses, making sehun grin at how the boy was responding and felt something was growing hard. The older male slapped his for the last time with a hard preasure 'Fucking hell.. twenty!' Jongin yelled, he's out of breathe and his hands form into a fist behind his back.

'Good job.' Sehun says as he pull jongin to sit on his desk. 'Spread your legs.'

Jongin's eyes widen at the command but spread it anyway as he saw sehun glaring into him. His skirt lift a bit revealing the soaking wet g-string.

'Well, well. Look what we have here. You are so hard. Why is that, kim jongin?'  His eyes were staring into Jongin's soul while his index finger rubbing his making the younger whimpers. Jongin immedietly close his legs.

'Don't be shy, Jongin-ah.' He lean and whispers while hand palming the tan male's hard earning a loud a .

'Mr. O-Oh!' Without realizing it, he spread his leg wider giving his teacher accsess to slid his hand in the g-string, stroking the length.

Jongin keeps backing away from sehun until his back touch the surface of the desk, unintentionally, his hip buck up, thrusting into Sehun's hold.

'You're such a slut , Jongin.. I didn't knew you were like this.' Sehun said as he teasingly rub his thumb on .

'Fuck!' Jongin bite his lower lips as he felt his is near. Sehun smirk at the sight. Seeing how Jongin trying so hard not to moan and was near to come the makes him excited. He pump his fist faster and harder making the younger in a mess.

Soon, Jongin's moan were loud as he come hard. The younger shudder and panting hard making sehun slightly hard but he gotta keep it inside. He pull jongin's weak body to sitting position and grab his face gently by the chin. The boy glare intensely at sehun, still panting.

Seeing a little gap between Jongin's lips making him lean closer and attached with jongin's lips. The younger squirm but calm a little after as he felt no energy to fight back. Sehun move his hands to untie the knot behind Jongin's back and detach from Jongin.

'Fuck you.' Jongin says, he quickly get off from the desk and grab his bag.

'Another detention tomorrow, Mr. Kim Jongin. And also a tutor because your maths sucks.' Sehun grab his wrist and lean to his ear. ' _At my house.'_

Feeling his face slightly heated, he left the class without giving a single glance to sehun.

He hate his new teacher.

He hate this bet thingy.

He hate this detention.

And,

He hate the fact he that enjoyed  _this._  
  
  
 

#

 

'Baekhyun... I got another detention tomorrow..' Jongin's voice sounds like a he's about to cry.

'Oh wow, jongin. It's not even a new day yet but you already got your detention.' Bakehyun laughs at the line making jongin more annoyed. He should've known to not talk about this to baekhyun. But Jongdae and Chanyeol are no different too.

When he's done laughing his ass off, he spoke on the line, 'Oops nini, looks like you have to wear another uniform tomorrow~'


	5. Ghost hunting

'So tell me, what about the so-called Legend Oh Manor.' Jongin cross his arm on his chest.

'You've never heard about Legend of Oh Manor?'

'Nope.' Jongin shrugs.

'According the city's history, Oh Manor used to be owned by a wealth family, Oh family.' Baekhyun says, 'They moved from London to Korea when The Lady is pregnant.'

'They were envied by everyone, and tried to steal the family's riches.' Jongdae continue, 'Somehow, one day, a couple of thives successfully managed to break on the house. The wealthy couple murdered and the son who was 17 that time, went missing.'

'No one knows what happened to him.' Chanyeol added. Jongin frown. 'I heard that they always see a figure lingerimg around the house at midnight.' Chanyeol says with full of fear in his eyes.

'That's probably the son trying to take a revenge on his family!'

'That sounds like full of load crap. Can't believe ya'll believe in that.' jongin scoff.

'I don't know man, but if i see the son i'm so gonna pull out my taekwando skill!' Baekhyun says, earning chuckles from chanyeol and jongdae.

 

#

 

Jongin stare at the huge house in front of him. Despite how old it is, the house still look sturdy.

'Let's go inside.' Jongdae beams. 'I want to see creepy stuff before going home.'

'Calm yo ass, jongdae.' baekhyun says.

'Let's just go inside and come out quickly. I want to have a good bubble bath tonight.' Jongin replied.

'Are you scared, jonginie?' Chanyeol teases, earning a sharp glare from the tan male.

'I don't believe in ghost. besides, i'm still questioning why am i going here with you guys.'

'Can we go inside already.' jongdae rolls his eyes.

 

#

 

As four of them step inside the mansion. There was a huge potrait of Oh family hanging on the wall. There was a couple and a son in formal clothes. The son looks like around his age.

'Who's that?' Jongin asks, pointing to the picture. Jongdae came beside him, staring into the pictoral.

'They're the Oh Family. You know, the family we told you that was robbed decades ago?' Jongin stares the hanging picture for a while. As soon as he entered the house, he felt strange, as if someone is watching him. _maybe that was one of the worker, trying to scare me. Nice try._

'Hurry up, Jongin! stop staring the picture and get your ass moving!' Baekhyun yelled. The three guys already went into the other room, leaving jongin and the pictoral.

 

#

 

'This is stupid.' Jongin look at the fake splashed blood on the wall.

'These workers only had one job. Seriously, who in the world trying to scare the customers while wearing a vampire outfit backwards?' Chanyeol laughs.

'You're stupid.' Baekhyun says, earning a pout from jongin.

'I really don't understand the point of haunted houses. If ghost aren't real, why are people so scared of it?'

'Ghost are real, my beloved dongsaeng Jongin.' Jongdae chuckle. Jongin rolls his eyes at his older friend's behavior. seriously, how are they older than him?

#

'Hyung! Where did you guys go?!' Jongin yelled.

He turned his head around for a while to find a restroom, and when he look back, all of his friends were not there.

'Some fucking friends i have.' Jongin muttered under his breathe. 'Whatever, i'm just going back home and have a warm bubble bath. They can just stay here whenever the fuck they want.'

He tries to find way to get out from the haunted house through the hallway. When he turn to his left, his mind itch to open the wooden designed door. Born as the most curious boy ever, he decided to twist the doorknob and slid in the room.

The bedroom look spacious, with all bedroom essentials: rugs, bed, chairs and etc. But what caught him the most is the huge pictoral that hang on the wall. This time it was a boy posing alone.

Jongin is sure that the boy is the same one he saw when he entered this house. The boy is tall like Jongin and have a sharp feautures. Suddenly a sudden closed door made jongin startled.

'What the hell?' he said as he turn around facing the closed door. Hands reach to the knob and twist it but it was locked.

'The fuck?' He tried to twist it again. 'Stupid haunted house with old crap things. Why won't the city tear this building off.' He mumble.

'Baekhyun, chanyeol and jongdae I know it's you guys! Open the damn door!' Jongin bang the door hard and loud enough to be heard from outside. But theres no reply.

'Are you guys trying to scare me? Well fine, i'm scared. Now open the fucking damn door, you assholes!' He banged again but still, no replies. The cold sweat starts trickling on his temple as he heard rustling sounds coming from behind him.

'Are you trying to trick me into believing in ghost?! They're not even real!' Jongin shouted in irritation.

'Who says we are not real, Jongin?' A voice whispers into his ears. Jongin turn around and jump in surprise, accidentally hitting his back on the door. Pain shot up to his back but he couldn't feel anything as the fear controlling him. In front of him stood a very handsome guy, a little bit taller than him. Somehow the face looks farmiliar... like in the two pictures.. hanging on the wall..

Except, the guy is translucent.

'Y-you're.. a ghost.' Jongin mutter, low.

'Exactly.' The guy smiles.

'B-but ghost don't exist!' jongin said with voice filled with fear and horror. The guy tilt his head to the side in confusion.

'You see me, don't you?'

'But you guys don't exist and you're.. you're translucent! What the fuck!' The guy smirk.

'Oh really, now, Jongin?' The guy come closer to Jongin.

'How do you know my name?' Jongin asks, his voice were almost half yelling.

'Ah. Your name? My luck, your friends trying to find you by yelling your name.' The guy inch closer.

'Get away from me! You don't even exist and this is all just my imagination!' Jongin press his back on the door, trying to get away from the mischievous ghosty. The guy smiles and move his face closer to Jongin to the point their noses almost touch. 'S-Stop!' The guy place his hand on Jongin's face, making the shorter froze.

'Can you feel me?' Jongin did not dare to speak. 'I exist. Get that fact through your thick skull.'

'No it was just a dream. Just a dream.' Jongin chanted. The guy sighs and inch away from jongin, softly hold jongin's chin to look up at him.

'What do i have do to convice you?'

'Don't touch me!' Jongin was about to slap the hands away from his face when he sees the ghost guy's eyes suddenly sparkle as if he had something in his mind. Just then, the guy's lips touch Jongin's in a split of seconds. His eyes widened.

Jongin open his mouth to scream but the guy take the opportunity to slid his tongue in jongin's mouth. The guy's tongue explore inside his hot cavern as if finding golds. Then, he broke the kiss with satisfied expression plastered on his face.

Jongin press himself even harder in the door as if wanting it to swallow him, away from the ghost. 'You.. You kissed me! What the hell!' The guy smirk.

'Oh Sehun.'

'What?'

'My name. Oh sehun.' The guy calmly respond.

'I don't give a flying fuck! You fucking kissed me, what the hell!'

'You should care because that's the name you'll screaming tonight.' He lean even closer to jongin. 'Get ready, Jongin. You need to stay up all night.' He whispers, sending shiver down to jongin's spine. He then sink his teeth on the tanned boy's neck, leaving him moaning.

'What-' Jongin suddenly get drag by the ghost and thrown onto the bed. 'What are you going to do to me?' His voice were shaky.

'I'm gonna make you scream my name, what else?' Although Jongin felt a little scared, he felt a little drop of excitement. Something about Sehun's action earlier makes him turned on. 'Don't you like it?' sehun lean again and leave a little mark on Jongin's exposed neck.

'S-stop that..' Jongin beg. 'Let me go.' He hiss when sehun lock his wrist on the bed with his strong grip.

'No. I need to prove you that ghost do exist.' Sehun bit lightly jongin's earlobe, moving down to his jaw. He quickly remove jongin's shirt despite the struggle. He lean again and leave hickeys all over the brunette's abdomen. 'You like it, don't you jongin? You want me in you, am I right?' He growled.

'Fuck you!'

'Don't worry, I will fuck you good.' Sehun pull down Jongin's pants fast, he couldn't even react. Soon, jongin is naked, his face were red of embarassment.

'Stop! I believe in ghost! Just fucking stop!' sehun smirk as ge watch jongin struggle under him.

'Hmm. Too late. You should've believe it in the first place.' He spread jongin's leg and spit on his hand.

'Don't touch me there!' Sehun grin and insert his index finger in jongin. 'Fuck.' Pain shot right up his back. It was his first time his hole being touch.

Sehun sent him a surprise look. 'This is your first time?'

'Yes, asshole! So get your finger out my ass!' Jongin yelled and recieve an amused look from sehun.

'So you are virgin... And i'm your first?'

Jongin let out a frustated groan. Sehun's finger were still in him and it hurts like hell. 'What the fuck don't you get? Yes I'm a fucking virgin! dumbass ghost!'

'This is exciting. I'll be good, I promise.'

'Fuck you.'

'I'm sure that's what I'm doing right now.' He lean down and spread jongin's buttcheeks to slid another finger. Jongin felt a light pain and pleasure when sehun thrust his finger in his hole. He like it when his fingers hit certain place but hell, he won't admit it.

When sehun is sure that jongin is prepared, he pull out his finger and unbuckle his pants. 'Ready?'

'No! Put your dick back into your ghost pants!' Sehun chuckle and place the tip of his member in front of jongin's hole.

'You made me so hard, jongin.' And in the moment, sehun press into jongin's entrace. Jongin's head felt a little spin when he could feel sehun's dick sliding slowly into him. He bit his lower lips. _How the fuck ghost can touch me? shouldn't my hand could pass through him?_

'Ow fuck! You son of bitch! It's fucking hurts! Get your dick out of me!' Jongin yelled when sehun is completely inside him and shift to side a bit. _Hell, that was fucking big!_

'Stop clenching and fucking relax!'

'Easy for you to fucking say, you dumbass!' Jongin breathe out heavily as he try to calm down. He swear to god he won't step in a haunted house ever again.

'Are you okay? You ready?'

'Fucking hell.' Moment later, sehun pull out his dick until the tip and slam in back again, hard. Feeling shudder all over his body, jongin unintentionally moan.  'Ah- W-what did you do?!'

'That must be your prostate.' sehun said as he feel satisfied. Jongin was about to hide his red face with pillows but sehun is fast to remove it. 'Don't. I wanna see your face as I fuck your brains out.'

'Oh my god.' Jongin moans. Sehun hook jongin's leg on his shoulder and continue to abuse the hole. Soon, jongin began to enjoy and starts to say incoherent words along with loud moans.

'Sehun!' he scream as he arch his back when his prostate kept getting hit rapidly. He doesn't want this to stop but he is so close, his stomach feels like its twitching. 'oh my..more.. faster!'

Sehun curses and thrust even faster when he almost come. 'Goddamn it, Jongin.' He hissed. He came inside jongin and at the same time jongin cum all over their chest. Sehun collapse on jongin and wrap his arms around jongin's waist meanwhile jongin is panting hard and struggle to not let his heart beating faster.

'I can't believe a ghost just fucked me.' jongin speak between his heavy breaths. 'People would think i'm crazy if i tell them this. Hell, how can a ghost fuck me, you guys couldn't be able to touch me. According to movies, my hands suppose to go through your body.'

'Those are just movies.' Sehun stated and buries his face in jongin's hair. 'How was your ass?'

'Fucking sore.' Jongin rolls his eyes. He pushes sehun away and try to sit up but sehun is fast to wrap him in his arms. 'Would you move, you asshole! Let me go out from here.'

'No.' Sehun mumble. 'You're mine. I don't want you to leave.'

'You fucking take my virgin away when i dont want to!'

'Oh yea? but your moan says otherwise.'

'Stop being cocky, you dumbass!'

'Just.. Don't leave.' Sehun's voice were low this time. Jongin stops struggling and look up. 'I don't want you to leave.'

'Why?'

'Because i think i like you, a lot.' Jongin's eyes widen. _W-what?_  'And i don't want you to be kissing or letting other guy fuck you.'

'Excuse me? Who says i'll be letting other guy shove their dick in my ass?'

'Well, I was so good that you probably want more. And that means you would find some guy to replace me. But i'm glad you don't want any guy's dick in you.'

'Get off me.' Jongin mutter and squirm to get out from the ghost's embrace but it was tighten even more.

'Dont.' Jongin froze. 'I need you.' He gulp.

'Sehun.. are you lonely here?'

'Yes.' He mutter, closing his eyes and place his chin on jongin's crown head.

'How did you become a ghost in the first place?'

'I don't know.. The day my parents died, i was nearly insane.' He sighs before continue. 'My parents were murdered in front of my eyes. I couldn't do anything but hide in this mansion. After about a week, i passed away because i didn't eat nor sleep much. Soon, i find myself like this.'

'Maybe god gave you chance to revenge those who killed your parents?' Sehun shrug. 'Maybe.' Jongin shift around to face sehun. The ghost's eyes shows how lonely and sad he is.

'Hey, ghosty.' Jongin calls with soft and soothing voice that sehun had never heard before. 'Cheer up.'

'Hey, little human.' sehun grin. 'Do you know that i've been watching you since you stepped in my house?'

'No wonder i felt like being watched, you creepy.'

'I can't help it. You're attractive.' Jongin hum.

'Sehun, can you let me go? I need to get home, my parents would be worried.'

'Will you come back?' Jongin pauses.

'yea sure. I will come back every day, or at least every week. I promise.' Jongin smiles.

'Great.'

 

#

 

When jongin is home with all the struggleness because his lower body were sore and limping. _Thank you so much, Sehun._  He sighs when he could feel cum trickle down his thigh. He threw himself on the bed and dialed chanyeol's number.

'Chanyeol, you won't believe what i'm gonna say but ghost do exist! I have the proof coming out from my ass!"


	6. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst attempt >…<

"you're getting married."

 

"yeah."

 

"..so, you are not going to see me anymore?"

 

"yeah."

 

"contact?"

 

"no contact."

 

There was silence engulfing around them. Jongin grips the hem of the blanket tight, fighting the tears that almost trickle down his cheek. Meanwhile Sehun is busy buttoning his shirt back. 

"Hey, jongin-"

"-With who."

"It was arranged. I've met her three times. My parent like her. I can't change their mind."

jongin scoff. "Can you even do it with a girl?"

"That was mean."

Jongin turn his head to the window, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. The moonlight seeping through the curtain brightening the dark room.

"I wanted to be normal and work things out with a girl. But all i could think of when i was touching a woman was you." Sehun fix his tie neatly around his neck. 

"Congrats, your bastard. You can just close your eyes, kiss her. Think her as me or something. Make it work."

"Yeah thanks."

With that, Sehun leave the hotel without a single glance at Jongin. On the other note, Jongin is already mess. His cheeks were wet with eas. His heart hurt so much that he couldn't breathe properly. If he knew love would be this hurt, he will never choose to love Sehun. The fact that it was one-sided love hurts him and his pride even more. 

He thought all those effection and attention that are given to Jongin were sincere. He thought falling in love once again would be worth it. He thought Sehun would never leave him. He thought Sehun loves him back.

 

But it was all just his thoughts.

 

He played himself.

  
#

 

The low murmur and slow music filled in the classic high-class restaurant. Sehun grip his knive and fork although he doesn't have the appetite to eat. The conversation last night were ing his mind.

"Are you currently seeing a woman?"

Sehun slightly frown. "Huh?"

"Because i'm seeing a man and i had yet cut him off." The woman giggles. _That's..too honest._

"He's a hidden gem though."

Sehun acknowledge her friendliness. She's kind, pretty and have a good manner to elderly which probably why his parent like her. But to Sehun, she is far from his type.

"This may just be an arranged marriage, but don't take it too lightly. If you're trying to be a bad husband, then you're dead"

_scary._

"So, your answer?"

"..I had someone. we met five years ago. And we see each other until recently. Since the arranged marriage have ben decided, we won't see each other _anymore_."

She stare at sehun's gloomy face. "Do you love her?"

_"No. Not at all."_

 

_Of course, not. it's a guy that.. I love._

  
#

 

Sehun have been getting call from Jongin countless time. He have deleted Jongin's number but everytime his number shows up on his phone, his heart sinks.

_Is this really the right thing?_

"Sehun, why isn't he on the list?"

"Who?"

"You know, your close friend who's too pretty for a guy."

"Ah.. Him.."

"You two have been close. Why didn't you invite him? Did you two fight?" Her tone shows that she is concern. 

There was silence for a moment. sehun turn to his mother, smilling.

"No. It's not like that." Sehun breathe out, "It's just that.. we've moved on."

"It's too bad. I kinda like him." There was a hint of dissapointment in her voice

His mother really like jongin. she treated him as if he was part of the Oh family. It can't be helped that Jongin is truely a lovable person. Seems like he and his mother had the same taste.

"Anyway if you've done listing guests for your wedding, send it to your father. He will help." His mother said and close the door, leaving sehun alone once again. He sighs.

 

_I don't want to invite you.._

 

_as a guest. That's not where i wanted you to be._

 

_I want to invite you to stand beside me.._

 

_on the aisle._

  
#

  
A make out session wih her were not the same with Jongin. He feels nothing. He feels empty. Nothing arouse him more than Jongin.

Sehun remove his hands from her waist, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, whats wrong?" she asks, pulling up the blankets to cover her upper body.

 

_Kiss her. Think her as me. Make it work._

 

Sehun rub his face roughly with his hands. 

"Was it that woman?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I did not lie." He grunts. _God, this woman.._

 

_I have to imagine you_

_Whenever i do things with her?_

_This is going to be a torture._

 

 

 

  
Four years later they met _once again._ Jongin were sitting on the bench with book in his hands. Sehu _n didn't hesia_ te to come near him.

"Jongin," The said boy look up. He looks the same. As beautiful as before but this time his face is full of life.

"Oh, hi,"  Jongin closes his book. "What are you doing here?"

Sehun scratch the back of his neck. "Having a day with my son." He point to the little boy not far from them who is busy blowing bubbles. Jongin slightly grin.

"Mama!" Jongin turns to the high pitch voice. A little girl runs to them. "Mama, what ice cream do you want?" The little girl pants, cheekily smilling at jongin, not noticing another man was there. Jongin pats her cheek, "Mama want strawberry."

"Okay!" She turn her little feet and runs back to the ice cream truck. If Sehun said he isn't shocked, that was a lie.

"We adopted her." Jongin asnwer as if knowing that Sehun was going to ask who is she.

"Pardon?"

Jongin held his hand out. pointing at the man standing near the ice cream truck. "Do you see that man? He's my husband."

 

_Husband.._

 

It feels like a lump stuck in Sehun's throat. "Congrats."

"Thanks."

There was a silence. Not one dare to speak. Jongin play with his fingers as he bits his lips. 

 _"I've missed you."_ Jongin covers his mouth wih his hand. He isn't suppose to say it out loud. 

"I miss you too."

Their eyes met. Sehun misses staring at those beautiful orbs. He misses listening to Jongin's voice. He misses Jongin's smile. He misses everything about Jongin.

If only God gave him a second chance. If only God turn back the time. If only he did not make such decision. 

None of this would happened.

Everything is fucked up long time ago.

They got their own family to care.

  
"Guess.. This is a goodbye?"

Jongin breathes out, "I guess so." He put the book aside and stand near Sehun.

"A goodbye hug?"

"Sure."

Jongin leans into sehun's warm embrace. It's been such a long time he feel this kind of warm. Sehun's cologne is still the same. He misses when sehun rocking his body side to side while rubbing his back. It's so comforting. He misses it. He will always misses it.

  
At least this goodbye isn't tragic..

  
_right?_  
 


End file.
